Atsuizumi Kamiko
is one of the main characters of Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! Her main catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is pink and represents natural make up. Her main power is light. Etymology comes from meaning "Sincere", combined with meaning "Spring". Atsuizumi means "Sincere Spring". is a common female Japanese name that comes from meaning "Little", combined with meaning "Goddess" or "Beautiful Child". Her whole name means "Sincere Spring of the Little Goddess". History Bio * Name: Atsuizumi Kamiko * Species: Human * Zodiac: Aries * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 112 lbs * Height: 5'2 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Pink(Both) * Problem(s): Anger Issues Personality She is very cheerful and sweet, but is quite strict towards taking care of her friends and family, especially Aki-chan. Towards her cousin, she is very gentle towards her, because of her being the role model. She is very helpful and loves to tackle the most biggest jobs, sometimes if she is in the greatest mood. When is a bad mood, she can snap easily, just since she isn't the great of keeping her calm, meaning she has anger issues sometimes. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a light pink dress. Her top has an open collar so only the head can fit though. It has puffy, long sleeves. Her bottom is a skirt that goes down to her knees. There is piece of white clothing that goes under the skirt and only shows at the bottom of the skirt, with a petal-like pattern at the end. To separate them, she wears a white ribbon with a white bow on her right left side. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the side, being held by a big pink hair bow. She also wears white knee-high socks and brown flats. In her school uniform, she wears a sailor-like outfit. Her collar is blue, with the back going down to her back. It has a pink tie that has the school's emblem in the bottom center of it. She has a white shirt, with puffy sleeves. The sleeves are folded to her elbows instead of going to her hands. She wears a blue skirt, that goes to her thighs, with one strip near the bottom of the skirt. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the side, being held by a big pink hair bow. She wears no-show socks and old-school shows. When outside, she wears brown flats. In her PJs, she wears a tank-top and leggings. Her shirt is a plain white tank-top with spaghetti straps. Her leggings are pink with magenta flowers. Her hair is down, with a small ponytail on the center of her hair, that is held up by a bow with two balls on it. When walking around the house, she wears pink slippers. In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Blush, she wears a short dress. Her top is a pink top with white puffy sleeves. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the pink shirt goes down to her skirt, with a magenta and white stash going from the top right of her to the bottom left of the waist connected to a white bow. There are white bows that are on both sides of her hips with connects to a string that holds her pact. The pact is on the right side of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt is puffy that has two lairs of it, the top being light pink, and the other being magenta. She has light pink thigh-like boots, the top is folded like a collar that is white. At the ankles, there is a magenta strip surrounding the ankle, with bows on both sides. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. Her gloves go up to her elbows, with a bow on her wrist. She also has a choker with a raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with magenta heart-shaped earrings. Her hair has two big high buns with the rest of the hair going hanging down from the buns. To hold them, there is a bow on both sides with a magenta heart-shaped jewel in the center of it. The end of the bows is two long pieces of ribbon on each bow, sticking out. As Genuine Blush, TBA Relationships * Kamiyama Arisu: * Daitani Shun: * Cosmetic: * Aki-Chan: Cure Blush is Kamiko's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Natural Mirror and her Natural Lipstick. Transformations Alter-Transformations * Attacks * : It is one of Blush's main attacks. She kisses her finger then draws a circle which forms a sphere of power, at flies above her head. She runs while screaming her attack, causing the ball to glow bigger. Then she spikes the sphere like a volleyball which causes the ball to explode a beam of pale pink light to the monster, destroying it after the hit. Blush is on the seen kissing towards the front, away from the monster after it is destroyed. * : It is one of Blush's secondary attacks, that she uses with her Natural Ribbon. She grabs the end of the ribbon which she uses to twirl like figure skating around causing a ball of ribbon around her. She screams her attack, with the ribbon turning into a ball of pink light that shoots in the air then falls underneath the monster, being destroyed when the ball explodes like a bomb. While the ball comes down and explodes, Blush is on the seen jumping in the air making explosion sounds. * : It is one of Blush's main attacks, that she uses with her Natural Harp. She plays a tune with her weapon that creates lots of spheres of magenta light. She screams her attack while she puts her weapon in front of the monster which causes the spheres to go and crowd the monster, making the exact tune Blush made. She throws her weapon in the air which causes the explosion to happen, destroying the monster. Blush is on the seen throwing the weapon in the air then begins to flinch after the explosion. * : It is Blush's main healing, which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She changes her Natural lipstick color to green by circling it which she puts on her lips to make them green. She then kisses her Natural Mirror to make a green lip print on the mirror, then she closes it. She screams the phrase while she puts the mirror in front of someone, with it glowing. She opens it with a green light coming out and around the hurt and heals them. * : * : Songs Kamiko's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Natural Blush * The Warrior * Internal ★ Lullaby Duet * Doesn't Matter(With Shiori) Group * Internal ★ Lullaby (Acoustic)(Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Trivia * Her birthday falls on April 8th. Therefore her zodiac is Aries. * Her anger issues happens at the most random times. ** They are hinted by her mood. Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Blush.png|Cure Blush Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly